Me and My Girls
è il secondo estratto della girl band americana Fifth Harmony, tratto dal loro EP di debutto, "Better Together". Il brano viene rilasciato come singolo promozionale il 18 Luglio 2013, prodotto da Epic Records. La canzone ha vinto un award agli Radio Disney Music Awards del 2014. Il gruppo ha cantato la canzone per la prima volta in televisione durante la terza stagione di The X Factor USA, durante la terza settimana. Le Fifth Harmony si sono inoltre esibite con questo brano al The Today Show il 18 Luglio 2013 e durante il Neon Light Tour di Demi Lovato. 'Music Video' Il video di Me & My Girls ha debuttato il 24 Agosto su Disney Channel, e una versione differente del video è stata rilasciata su Youtube sull'account VEVO delle ragazze il 25 Agosto. 'Testo' Fifth Harmony: And we play our favorite songs And we scream out all night long Like ooooh oh When it’s just me and my girls Camila: All the lights turn them off It’s too loud in here to talk I don’t understand a word you say Normani: Gotta sleep but instead Karaoke on the bed Taking duck face selfies right and left Lauren: We get crazy with it We get stupid with it We don’t care if people stare when we wobble with it Ally: We get diva on it We get Queen B on it, yeah! We get Britney, Demi, One Direction, Bieber on it Fifth Harmony: And we play our favorite songs And we scream out all night long Like ooooh oh When it’s just me and my girls And we dance like no one’s watching We crack up booty popping like ooooh oh When it’s just me and my girls Watch me now Me and my girls Me-me and my girls Me and my girls Po-p-pop it pop it pop it Me and my girls Me me and my girls Me and my girls Po-p-pop it pop it pop it Ally: My voice is gone Got my favorite PJs on Times like this don’t always come along Dinah: You’re all I need There’s nowhere I’d rather be Than to have you crazy freaks with me Lauren: We get crazy with it We get stupid with it We don’t care if people stare when we wobble in it Ally: We get diva on it We get Queen B on it, yeah! We get Britney, Demi, One Direction, Bieber on it Fifth Harmony: And we play our favorite songs And we scream out all night long Like ooooh oh When it’s just me and my girls And we dance like no one’s watching We crack up booty popping like ooooh oh When it’s just me and my girls Watch me now Me and my girls Me-me and my girls Me and my girls Po-p-pop it pop it pop it Me and my girls Me me and my girls Me and my girls Po-p-pop it pop it pop it Break-it-down now break-it-down now break-it-down now break-it-down Break-it-down now break-it-down now break-it-down now break-it-down And we play our favorite songs And we scream out all night long Like ooooh oh When it’s just me and my girls And we dance like no one’s watching We crack up… booty popping like ooooh ooh When it’s just me and my girls Normani: Watch me now Categoria:Singoli Categoria:Singoli pubblicati Categoria:Estratti da Better Together